Illuminated
by vampoof94
Summary: A moonless night full of confessions. My first KNM story :) Also my very first songfic! I think it turned out well, but these characters were new to me, so I hope they aren't too OOC Leave reviews :D Chikane x Himeko one-shot Yuri Song is Illuminated by Hurts


**AN: I really hope this still makes sense. I had to remove the lyrics cause I was told I copied them from MetroLyrics...even though I did not. I'm not happy at all. Jerks...**

Their fates were intertwined. An endless cycle of life and death. Time after time, she would hide her true feelings because of the cruel things she did to the one she loved more than anyone else. An unwanted destiny, an unbreakable bond, and a love so true. Chikane stared up at the moonless night and thought of Himeko. The moon needed the sun to shine, and here on this moonless night Chikane found out that was true. Her tears flowed down her face. Her words were spoken in a soft whisper that faded into the night.

" Himeko...I'm sorry...but I love you."

…**...**

Little did Chikane know, Himeko was standing behind a tree watching the beautiful girl. She had not intended on eavesdropping, but when she heard the other girl's confession, something broke inside her. Chikane's voice sounded so sad. Himeko dropped her head. All of her memories had returned. With it the pain came crashing down. She loved Chikane as well, but she thought she was too ordinary to be with her. Their lives were filled with sadness and pain. Before she knew it, Himeko was walking towards Chikane.

"Chikane."

The girl turned around and her eyes met Himeko's. "Himeko?" She was surprised to see that the blonde was even awake. They had gone to bed two hours ago.

"Chikane..." Himeko embraced Chikane and pulled her close. Her heart was beating fast, but she knew what she really wanted. She had to reach up on her toes, but she finally reached her goal. Chikane's eyes were filled with surprise. Her and Himeko's lips were now touching! Himeko had kissed her! Chikane let her tears fall as she returned the sweet kiss.

They pulled away from each other, but still held their embrace. Himeko smiled up at Chikane. "I love you Chikane."

"Himeko..." Chikane still had a sad smile on her face. She had wanted this so badly, but her guilt would never go away. She had hurt Himeko. No, not just hurt. She had killed her and yet the girl never hated her for it.

'_She must not remember._' Chikane thought. They had to save the world, but the cost continued to hurt them both. Time after time, they would be reborn only to endure the same misery again and again. Chikane held Himeko close. She wanted to say those few words, but knew that she could never be with Himeko.

"Chikane. It's okay. I remember everything now."

Chikane had a look of fear on her face. "Everything...?" She closed her eyes and tried to stop her overflowing tears. She suddenly felt a hand caress her cheek and wipe the tears away.

"I don't hate you. You did what was necessary Chikane. We can't escape our destinies, but look what we have right now."

"Oh Himeko..." Chikane buried her face in Himeko's hair and let her sadness out. There was no hate in Himeko's voice. She was not lying.

"You may have killed me back then, but right now we are both alive Chikane. I want to live with you because I really do love you. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it before."

"I love you too Himeko. I always have." Chikane wiped her eyes and stared into Himeko's. "You have nothing to apologize for Himeko." Chikane leaned down and hesitantly pressed her lips against Himeko's.

The clouds started to reveal the moon. Rays of moonlight shone down on the two girls as they kissed. Himeko pulled away for breath and pointed at the moon. Chikane smiled. "The moon needs the sun to shine Himeko. It always will because without that sun, darkness falls and hides the worlds beauty."

"I'll always be by your side Chikane. No matter what." Himeko and Chikane sat down under a tree and stared up into the sky. Whenever they glanced at each other, they would see the moon casting its light on the other. It made them look like they were glowing. No it made them look illuminated.

Himeko and Chikane stayed under that tree the rest of the night. No matter what was thrown at them, nothing can break their love. Nothing. They would always protect each other from the darkness that promised to consume them. The sun and the moon work together to stop darkness and it always will.


End file.
